


Little Lion Man

by chanderson



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Couch Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Politics, everything is set in D.C. in my fics because I love D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanderson/pseuds/chanderson
Summary: John is Alex’s greatest addiction, better than any drug he’s ever had, something he just can't shake. George is caught in the crossfire.





	Little Lion Man

**Author's Note:**

> IDK just a little short thing I wrote. Enjoy!

Alex feels like a city in the wake of a storm. All ravaged streets and decimated buildings—just a crumbling shell of the person he used to be. He scrolls through his Facebook wall looking at pictures of himself—pictures of _them_ —and he doesn’t even recognize himself. The big, bright smile and clean-shaven face. The sparkle in his eye. 

Of course, it pales in comparison to George. It’s like night and day: the George Before and the George After. George used to be full of easy, gap-toothed smiles, always so fucking positive, so _happy._ Now Alex has no idea what he’s like, hasn’t seen him in weeks. He hears from mutual friends that he isn’t doing well. Spends most of his time alone, never gardens or rides his horses anymore. Unhappy. Depressed. 

He ran into George’s friend Gilbert Lafayette last week at the Pret a Manger by the Madison Library of Congress Building, tried to turn and angle himself so Lafayette wouldn’t see him, but then Lafayette was glaring at him and grabbing his arm. 

“George wants you to stop calling him,” he hissed. “It just upsets him. I mean, can’t you just let it go? Don’t you think you’ve hurt him enough?”

Alex’s face had burned as he stood there waiting for his sandwich that he ended up throwing away. He didn’t have much of an appetite after that. 

So George is falling apart and it’s all Alex’s fucking fault. He took something perfectly good, perfectly _wholesome_ and ruined it. Lit it on fire, stepped back, and watched it burn. He’d never seen George cry before. Not until that day.

\---

_2 months ago_

George is standing in the kitchen clad only in a pair of light blue, Polo boxers, the kind with little white polo men all over them. He’s got his glasses perched down low on the end of his nose as he simultaneously cooks waffles and reads a thick, well-worn book at the same time. A quick glance at the title lets Alex know that it’s something on the theory of trickle down economics. Alex rolls his eyes and pops a K-Cup into the Keurig. 

“Why the fuck are you reading that shit? Trickle down economic is a fucking scam perpetrated—”

“By ultra-conservative, ideological purists like Ronald Reagan,” George cuts in, finishing his oft-repeated statement. Alex huffs and rolls his eyes, unable to keep a small smile off his face. 

“Yeah whatever,” he mutters, poking George’s hip. “But I’m serious, I still don’t see why you read it?” Alex gets his coffee and blows on the steaming top. “Isn’t it frustrating and boring as shit?” 

“I think it’s interesting.” George shrugs and slides the book jacket between the pages to keep his place and sets it down. “But anyway, I’m making those chocolate chip waffles you like. They’ll be ready in a few.” Alex grins and sits at the table with his coffee and starts scrolling through the New York Times on his iPad. 

“Thanks babe.” Alex looks up and squints at him. There’s a particular pinch at the corners of his eyes that isn’t normally there. “Shouldn’t you be dressed for work?” 

George expertly removes the waffle from the waffle maker and slides it onto a plate. He starts methodically pouring syrup over it, taking care to completely soak it just like Alex likes.

“I thought you liked when I cooked mostly naked for you?” he asks, arching one thick eyebrow and smirking. Alex rolls his eyes as George sets the plate down in front of him.

“Yeah whatever. Touché.” Alex takes a hearty bite of his waffle, shoving it into his mouth and nodding in appreciation. “Thanks for the breakfast,” he says around another massive bite. George gives him a withering look and plates up a waffle for himself. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he gently chastises him. Alex rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee, wincing as it burns on the way down. 

“Yes mom.” He smirks and leans forward to peck George’s lips in a sweet kiss. “But look, I’ve gotta run. I’ll see you tonight, okay?” George nods and beckons him back over. 

“One more kiss before you go?” he asks, and Alex can’t help but grin at the adorable way he’s got his face tilted expectantly, lips pursed and ready. 

“For you? Always.” Alex leans down and kisses him squarely on the lips, enjoying the taste of the blueberry syrup George uses on his tongue. “I love you.” George’s eyes flicker open and he grins, a breathtakingly beautiful smile that seems to light up the entire room. It takes Alex’s fucking breath away. 

“I love you too,” he whispers, punctuating his words with a quick kiss. “Now go. I’ll see you tonight at seven. Don’t forget, we’ve got reservations at that new steakhouse.” 

“Right. I’ll see you then.” Alex quickly pours his coffee into a travel mug and hastily ducks out the door, shivering in the crisp, fall air. He hightails it to his car parked on the street, clumsily turning the dial to blast the heat as he maneuvers the small, sporty crossover into the street. He speeds off to work with the taste of George still on his tongue.

_\---_

Alex wearily shuffles through Rayburn’s security, flashing his purple staff ID badge to slide past several visitors in the line before dumping all his stuff onto the conveyor belt. Once he’s through, he nods at the security guards and hightails it up the stairs, taking the marble steps two at a time. 

Ben Tallmadge, their legislative coordinator, and Tench Tilghman, their scheduler, are already at their desks and Alex nods at them as he opens the door to the main bullpen. He sidesteps the press secretary, Charles Lee, on his way into the kitchen and mutters a quick hello to Benedict Arnold, their legislative director with a massive stick up his ass. 

Alex sighs, drops down into his chair, and starts logging onto his computer. His fellow legislative assistant, John Laurens, turns to him and shoots him a sunny smile.

“Good morning, Alex,” he gushes. Alex smiles and spins to face him, trying not to stare at how tight John’s trousers are. 

“Hey John. Have a good night?” 

“It would’ve been better with you there.” John reaches over to squeeze Alex’s hand, but Alex jerks away and shoots him a look. 

“Can you please not say shit like that in the office?” Alex hisses. “Everyone fucking knows George and I are together. We sent out a Christmas card.” Alex fucking _hates_ when John does shit like this. Purposefully tries to flaunt their _whatever_ like it’s no big deal. John arches an eyebrow and shrugs.

“That’s not my problem.” He turns back to face his computer. “Are we still on for lunch? Or are you going to blow me off like you did on Friday?” Alex grits his teeth and stares at his email, robotically opening and deleting them. 

“We’re on for lunch,” he hisses. “Now how about you shut the fuck up—”

“Hey Hamilton,” Arnold says as he strides up in a stupid, blue pinstripe suit. “Did you get that CRS report I sent you last night? I need you to look over it before our meeting with that gun control advocacy group coming in this afternoon. Congressman Knox wants us to present some really solid information.” 

Alex eyes him warily, mesmerized by how fucking _ugly_ his suit is, before he nods. 

“Yeah I got it. Thanks Benedict.” Benedict grins his patented feral, threatening grin and nods. 

“Perfect. Thanks Hamilton.” 

“No problem,” Alex sighs. Just another day at the office. 

As soon as Benedict walks away, John leans over and smile sympathetically as if he understands what it’s like to be constantly hounded by your superior at work. 

Whatever. John looks good with that little pouty look on his face. 

\---

At 12:00 sharp, John is hauling Alex out of his chair for their lunch break. Alex pulls out of his grasp and glares at him. 

“Will you let me save my fucking word document first?” he mutters as he hits ‘control S’ and minimizes the window. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve actually been doing important work worth saving.” John gives him a bored look and waves his hand impatiently through the air. 

“Yeah okay. Whatever. Are you ready yet? We don’t have that much time. I don’t wanna be gone too long now that we’re in session.” 

“I know; Calm the fuck down and let me get my keys.” Alex grabs his car keys and pulls his jacket on. “Christ, okay. I’m ready now.” 

“Finally,” John mutters as he starts walking out of the office. They both wave and mumble vague comments about going to grab some lunch as their colleagues look on in disinterest. 

As soon as they’re in the elevator, John grabs Alex’s hand and kisses his knuckles. It would be cute, romantic even, if they weren’t in public. Alex quickly jerks his hand away and gives John a stern look. 

“I told you that I don’t like when you do shit like that in public. Everyone on earth knows I’m with George.” 

“Jesus Alex, not everyone on earth knows who you and George are. We’re fine, baby.” Alex bristles. 

“Word spreads, John. Can’t you wait 15 fucking minutes until we get to my house?” John rolls his eyes as they stride out of the elevator into the garage and get into Alex’s car. 

“Yeah. I’ll be a good boy,” he teases. 

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” John raises his eyebrows as he lights up a cigarette—American Spirits because John is so that kind of person—and Alex waves away the cloud of smoke before rolling his windows down. 

“Blow that shit out the window. George will know someone’s been smoking in here.” 

John snorts but turns his head and lets out a stream of smoke. 

“Does George control everything you do?” he asks as he takes another drag. “Or are you just that paranoid?”

“I’m just that paranoid,” Alex mutters. 

“Then why do it?” Alex turns and stares at John incredulously before flickering his eyes back to the road. 

“Are you seriously asking me why I fuck you?” he asks dryly. “Do you want me to stop?” John chuckles and throws his cigarette out the window.

“No. I’m just wondering. If it causes you so much stress, why not break up with George? Then it won’t matter that we fuck.” 

Alex can’t hold back the barking, sarcastic laugh that bubbles up in his chest. They roll up to a stoplight and he turns to look at John, still chuckling. 

“You can’t seriously think I’d break up with George for you? You’re joking right?” John shifts his weight and frowns. 

“Well, no, I wasn’t.” He rolls his window up and shrugs. “You’re obviously unhappy with George—”

“I’m not unhappy with George,” Alex snaps. “Look—” He takes a deep breath and centers himself. When he speaks again, his voice is less harsh. “Can we not talk about this? I’d rather just get to my house, fuck, and get back to work. With less words.” 

John smirks but nods. 

“Fine with me.” 

\---

Alex is pulling the car into the driveway a few minutes later and they’re quickly sliding out. John walks right up to the front door like he owns the damn place, and Alex has to resist the urge to snap at him again. Instead he opens the door and flips on a light. 

“You know where the bedroom is,” Alex says dryly as John strolls inside with an amused look on his face. 

“Damn right I do,” he teases as he starts stripping his clothes off, making sure Alex is watching. His watch flashes in the soft lighting with each flick of his wrist as he unbuttons his dress shirt, each button revealing more and more of his tan skin. Once he gets to the last button, he lets the shirt hang open, and Alex hungrily takes in the hard plane of his stomach and the bulge in his pants. He grins and beckons Alex closer. “You wanna do it out here?” he purrs as he lets his shirt fall off his shoulders. “On the couch?” Alex gulps, his mouth suddenly bone fucking dry, and nods dumbly because he _does._ They’ve never fucked anywhere but his bedroom. Maybe it’s time to change things up. 

“Yeah,” Alex breathes. “I do.” John shoots him a feral grin and grabs his wrist, tugging him over to the couch. 

“You’re wearing way too many clothes,” he murmurs. 

Alex jumps as John tugs his shirt out of his pants and starts deftly unbuttoning it. All Alex can do is stand there trembling as he starts to harden in his pants, straining against his wool slacks. John bends down and presses a hot, open-mouth kiss to Alex’s jaw. “You’re so beautiful, Alex. So fucking beautiful.” Alex shivers as John pops the button on his pants and pulls him into a hungry kiss, all gnashing teeth and probing tongue. Alex whines into John’s mouth and tries to clear the fuzzy feeling in his head. John always has taken his breath away, consumed his thoughts. Whenever they’re together John demands Alex’s attention, and he doesn’t have to try very hard. Alex is defenseless in John’s arms, pliant and obedient. 

“John,” Alex groans as John pushes his shirt off and starts running his hands up and down Alex’s arms, moving them to his chest to ghost over his pecks. His hands are freezing but Alex doesn’t flinch away. He moves into the touch like they’re two magnets, forever attracted to each other in a way that transcends boundaries. John pushes Alex onto the couch and stands there towering above him, a lunatic grin on his face, his pupils blown until there’s only a single ring of color left. 

“You want me to fuck you baby? Wanna take my cock like the little slut you are?” John asks as he undoes his belt, the metal clinking loudly in the otherwise quiet room. Alex’s cock twitches in his pants and he nods his head like a fucking bobblehead. He does want it, _craves_ it like some drug he can’t do without. It’s always been like that between them. John is Alex’s greatest addiction, better than any drug he’s ever had, something he just can't shake. As John straddles his lap Alex breathes him in like he’s taking a hit. 

John grinds down on Alex’s crotch and Alex can only shudder and let his head drop onto the back of the couch. 

“We need to hurry this up,” he manages to pant against John’s mouth as he moves back in for another kiss. “We don’t have much time.” 

“Of course,” John murmurs, his voice velvety smooth. He clambers off Alex and shoves his own pants down before stepping out of his boxers. His cock bobs against his stomach, red and leaking precum, and Alex has to tear his eyes away. Focus. He needs to focus. 

Alex lifts his hips and pulls his own pants and boxers off, shivering as the cotton of his boxers drags over his cock. 

“Lube’s in the bathroom,” Alex says as he tosses his clothes into a pile on the floor. John shakes his head and bends down to get his wallet.

“I’ve got a few packets and a condom in my wallet.” Alex nods and catches the two packets John throws at him, eagerly coating his fingers and spreading his cheeks. He glances up at John as he starts to work himself open, clenching around his fingers as he lets his mouth fall open in a gasp. John watches Alex’s little show with hooded eyes, mouth slack, as he strokes his cock a few times and rolls the condom on. “Look at you getting yourself ready for me,” he murmurs reverently. “So pretty.” Alex gasps and slams his head back against the armrest as John sits on the couch and slips one of his fingers in beside Alex’s own. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, earning another manic grin from John. “John, please, I’m ready. Come on. Fuck me.” John smirks and pulls his finger out. 

“You that eager to take my cock baby?” 

“I’m just trying to make sure we aren’t late getting back.” Alex grabs one of the extra decorative pillows and shoves it under his hips. “Now can you please get to it?” Alex motions to his ass, presented prettily for John, and John’s eyes darken all over again. 

“Anything for you,” he says as he lines up the blunt head of his cock with Alex’s entrance. Alex sucks in a deep breath and forces his body to relax as John slowly works himself in with short, gentle thrusts. It’s so _good_ , and Alex feels like he’s going to vibrate right out of his skin once John’s balls come to nestle tight against his ass. They both groan as John slowly pulls out and pushes back in, a single fluid motion that makes Alex’s eyes roll to the back of his head. 

“Fuck, John, you can go faster. I’m good now. C’mon, I know you can fuck me harder than that.” 

“So fucking greedy,” John pants as he starts to pick up his speed, the steady ‘thwap, thwap, thwap’ of their skin smacking together filling the room. 

Alex’s cock is standing up against his stomach painfully neglected, caught between their bodies as John’s rhythm starts to resemble something more like pounding. 

“Alex?” 

Alex freezes as he hears the door opening and the familiar shuffle of George’s feet. “Are you home?” 

“Oh my God,” Alex says as he shoves John back, trying to swallow down the panic rising in his chest. “John, get the fuck out of here. That’s George. Oh my God!” Alex stands up and starts frantically groping around for his clothes, trying to control the shaking in his hands. John is just standing there staring at him and Alex grabs his wrist. “Get dressed!” Alex snaps as he shoves his pants on and clumsily starts trying to button his shirt. John blinks and yanks his pants on, starts looking for the rest of his clothes.

“Fuck, Alex,” he hisses. “I can’t find my shirt.” He drops down to his knees and starts looking under the couch, reaching underneath it.

That’s when Alex remembers—John took his shirt off in the foyer. 

Alex’s stomach turns, tears prick at the corners of his eyes. 

He is so fucking _screwed_. 

“Looking for something?” 

George walks up with John’s baby blue dress shirt clutched in his hands. His eyes are flashing like a thunder storm.

Alex shudders and stares at the ground, the wall, the fireplace—anywhere but George’s face. 

“George,” he starts quietly. “It’s not what it looks like.” 

George barks out a harsh laugh and bends down to pick up the empty condom wrapper. It crinkles in his hands as he holds it up. 

“Oh really?” he asks. “Then what the fuck is this?” Alex winces and shrugs, still staring at the ground. 

“George, I’m so sorry.” 

“I don’t fucking care. Here.” George throws John his shirt. “Get out of my fucking house.” 

John catches the shirt and nods, quickly pulling it on. He doesn’t bother to button it, just grabs his wallet and hurries out the door without looking back. Alex figures he’ll take an Uber. Who fucking cares. Fuck John. Fuck John and his stupid pouty lips and smooth voice. Fuck him. 

“George,” Alex tries again. “I’m so fucking sorry.” 

“How long?” 

Alex winces, shifts his weight. Bides his time. 

“Six months,” he finally whispers. George sucks in a sharp breath, lets out a shaky little laugh that makes Alex’s stomach hurt. 

“Jesus Christ, Alex. Do I mean nothing to you?”

“No! George I swear—”

“Then look at me. At least fucking look at me,” George chokes. Alex reluctantly raises his eyes to look at George, takes in the tears shining in his eyes. 

“George, baby, I love you.” Alex takes a step toward George but he immediately holds his hand up and shakes his head. 

“Please don’t. You can’t just—how the fuck am I supposed to believe that you love me when I just found you in our living room fucking your coworker?” George makes a clicking noise in his throat as he turns and covers his mouth with his hand. His shoulders start to shake. Alex tries to ignore his muffled sobs. 

“I do love you. I promise.” 

“Well I don’t fucking believe you!” George hiccups and lets out a shuddering sob. “Why would you do this to me? Am I not enough for you?” Alex winces, rubbing away the tears in his own eyes. Guilt is eating a hole in his stomach and his heart beat is a steady thump in his ear that he can’t seem to block out. All he can hear is his racing pulse and George’s quiet sobs. 

“I don’t know why I did it.” 

He might as well tell the truth. 

George chuckles but it tappers off into another quiet little whimper. He slowly turns around to face Alex again and the anguished look on his face is enough to make a few tears run down Alex’s cheeks. He did this. _He_ put that look on George’s face. 

“I was going to ask you to marry me.” George shudders and hugs himself. “I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess it’s good that I found out you don’t feel the same before I bought the ring.” 

“Fuck, George, please don’t do this. Let me make it up to you.” 

“Six months, Alex. You’ve been fucking around behind my back for six months. There’s no coming back from this.” George hunches his shoulders and makes a wet, sniffling sound. “I’d like you to leave.”

“George—”

“Leave. Please.” 

Alex blinks back the tears blurring his vision and starts looking around for his shoes. Once he’s dressed he takes a cautionary step toward George. 

“I really am sorry, George. And I do love you. I really, really do.” Alex reaches for George’s hand but he pulls it away, stumbling back a step. 

“I asked you to leave, Alex.” 

“Okay,” Alex says softly. “I love you.” 

George doesn’t say anything, just stands there with tears running down his face, hugging himself like he’s trying to hold himself together—trying to stem the bleeding. 

Alex gets in his car and drives away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written any Lams before but I love the idea of Alex + John having low key hate sex. Also I love making George suffer. RIP.
> 
> Comments are super nice and fun. Love y'all. 
> 
> CALL YOUR SENATORS ABOUT HEALTHCARE PLEASE AND THANK YOU. You can find a list of each Senator's number and information [here.](https://www.senate.gov/general/contact_information/senators_cfm.cfm?OrderBy=state&Sort=ASC) Or call the Senate switchboard at (202) 224-3121 and ask for your Senator. If you want to call Senators not from your state, I strongly suggest using a zip code from the state you're calling (b/c they will ask you). That way they'll actually pay attention to you. I worked for the House and calls from people who weren't our constituents were given less attention/often times weren't recorded unless they were super important. You can find zip codes [here.](http://www.zipcodestogo.com/ZIP-Codes-by-State.htm) DO IT.


End file.
